You Did What?
by INMH
Summary: Drabble-ish, no real point. Not everyone in Castiel's garrison was in on the real reasons behind the Titanic incident. Rachel certainly wasn't. No pairings, childish brother-sister shenanigans.


You Did What?

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Summary: Drabble-ish, no real point. Not everyone in Castiel's garrison was in on the real reasons behind the Titanic incident. Rachel certainly wasn't. No pairings, childish brother-sister shenanigans.

Author's Note: THIS ACTUALLY BOTHERS ME. I have it in my head that Frontierland was still chronologically before My Heart Will Go On, and so Rachel should be _dead_ by now, but… I'm working with that switch they did, all right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. OBVIOUSLY. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

()()

"_What?_"

Balthazar's grin was hollow.

He knew that voice and that look very, very well, and in the past it had been a harbinger of severe physical harm unto himself.

"Rachel," Castiel stood in front of his sister with his hands up defensively, like it would actually stop her from punching through Balthazar like a bullet through rice paper. She'd gained something of a temper since Castiel had turned her on to freedom. "Please. It's not an issue anymore."

"_Not an issue?_" Rachel's eyes popped, and her hands were locked on her hips. "He went back in time and un-sunk a ship just because he _didn't like some movie they made about it ninety years later?_"

Balthazar and Castiel's mouths were clamped shut. It wasn't as though they could say "Well, actually he did it so that we could get power from some fifty-thousand new souls, but we didn't want anyone to know that just yet." If she was reacting badly to this, she would react _very_ badly to that.

"It's been set right, hasn't it?" Balthazar's tone was one of nonchalance as he tried to fake uncaring and innocence, and while Castiel applauded the successful effort, he really wished that Balthazar would stop sounding _quite_ so uncaring. It made him sound like he didn't get the implications of such a large change in the time stream, and that was clearly making Rachel even angrier.

"Yes, because Atropos _threatened_ you!"  
>"Actually she threatened Cas."<p>

Rachel threw her hands up, a surprisingly human gesture that made Castiel thoughtful. Rachel really had changed over the past year. Had his own transformation from unquestioning soldier to independent thinker been like that? It was harder to see in retrospect.

"I don't believe this. I don't believe _you_. And I especially don't believe how _you_ -" She rounded on Castiel. "-aren't as bothered by this. Raphael is bad enough of an enemy. We don't need the Fates breathing down our necks too!"

"Which is why I, along with Atropos, asked Balthazar to change things back." Castiel assured her, maintaining a careful distance. Rachel was his loyal lieutenant and sister, but they had been close before the conflict with Raphael broke out, and as they were particularly familiar with one another he would not put it past her to swat him upside the head if her temper peaked.

If Balthazar was bothered at having all of the blame heaped on him when it had been a two-man con, it was unapparent. Given what he'd done over the past year, being blamed for un-sinking a ship because he didn't like a movie was rather tame in comparison, and Castiel was partly certain that Balthazar seemed to, now more than ever- enjoy the reactions he was getting out of everyone for it.

"And Atropos was satisfied?"

"If she takes me up on my offer for a date next Saturday, I'll make sure she's _definitely_ satisfied-" Castiel shut his eyes, knowing what was coming, and didn't open them again until he heard the unmistakable sound of skin cracking against skin and Balthazar's yelp of pain.

"Don't be crude!" Rachel hissed.

"Don't be a _Rachel_." Castiel groaned and covered his eyes, while Rachel's narrowed dangerously.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be a _Rachel_. It's my new phrase for someone who has no sense of humor and acts like an uptight-" Castiel opened his eyes once more when he felt a gust of wind, and saw Balthazar jumping out of Rachel's reach, wings pumping furiously.

Rachel tensed, tawny wings spreading sharply as she prepared to give chase, but then suddenly remembered that Castiel was there as well, and turned to look at him. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Go on, go ahead. I'll let you know if I need you."

Rachel smiled thinly at him, and then disappeared with a powerful gust of wind. Not five minutes later, the sounds of a scuffle signaled that Rachel had caught Balthazar with little effort on her part.

Castiel shook his head.

And Dean thought that angels were joyless, fun-less prudes.

-End

It hit me, I wrote it, the end.


End file.
